RonHermione Drabbles
by RefinedOrderlySincereElegant
Summary: I've been writing a lot of 100 word RonHermione Drabbles lately so I decided to start putting them all in one place.
1. You're a girl

**Disclaimer: None of JK's stuff is mine. Don't sue me just because I'm borrowing it. For my own twisted uses. Without JK's permission. Or her knowledge. Okay, so if I were you I might be able to find a reason or two to sue me, but…I'm not worth the trouble. Totally. Just ask my parents.

* * *

**

He wants to ask her to the ball and wonders what she'd say, but the voice in the back of his mind sneers, _No, of course, she's too good for you_.

He can't find another date, though, and the fact that she's all ready receiving and turning down invitations (even if it is from Neville) drives him crazy so he desperately searches his mind for some piece of logic that will sway her to say yes.

Before he has any time to think it over, "You're a girl" leaps from his lips.

_Idiot_, the voice says. He couldn't agree more.

* * *

**AN: Another product of boredom. Please review! If you don't like to review, just give me a number between 1 and 10, it would mean a lot!**

**Thank you.**


	2. Hurt

**Disclaimer: It is a sad day when we can't manipulate JK's characters for our own twisted pleasure for fear of being sued.**

* * *

From day one he disliked her. It hurt.

They became friends but he still disliked her. It hurt.

She loved him, he didn't even know she was a girl. It hurt.

She asked him to a party, he kissed someone else. It hurt.

She thought things might change after he held her at their headmaster's funeral but they didn't. It hurt.

All through the war and the rejoicing afterwards nothing changed. It hurt.

One night she falls asleep on the couch. He finds her, carries her to bed, kisses her forehead and whispers, "I love you so much it hurts."

**

* * *

AN: I don't know about this one, I might take it down. What do you fine people think? At least leave a number between 1 and 10, please? You needn't write anything else unless you want to.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Dreams should NOT come true

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JK owns Harry Potter and lots of stuff and lots of money. See a difference?

* * *

**

Dreams should NOT come true. Real life shouldn't be any like dreams. If real life wasn't like dreams I wouldn't have woken up (though I was still half asleep which I blame for my abysmal thinking) to Ron standing over me—like in my reoccurring dream where I wake up and Ron is standing over me and admits he was watching me sleep and is in love with me and we kiss—and I wouldn't have kissed him, wanting to skip the repetitive dialogue then realized I was actually awake.

Wait—something's entering my slow, half-awake mind—he kissing back.

* * *

**AN: Don't know where this came from. Don't know if it's any good. Review, please?**

**Thank you.**


	4. Her Hand

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I'm not JK Rowling. I'm pretty sure that in order to sue people you have to at least have the ability of putting two and two together.

* * *

**

_The timing's perfect_, Ron thought._ How often do you take walks alone with Hermione? Just do it! _

He took a deep breath.

_I can't._

He sighed inwardly and snuck Hermione a glance. She looked troubled, which wasn't uncommon for her lately. He understood, the war and impending horcrux hunt had caused him some sleepless nights, too, but not as many as she had…

_It's a stupid time to be a coward and waste chances, _he realized. _Enough mistakes, time to put Krum and Lavender and McLaggen and all that stupid stuff behind us_, and with that he took her hand.

**

* * *

AN: Review, please? A single number between 1 and 10 is enough!**

**Thank you.**


	5. His Hand

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. She's a genius and deserves to. I own a series of headaches. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THE ACCURSED THINGS?**

**AN: I got this idea while writing Her Hand, it's a companion piece to it.

* * *

**

For the first ten minutes her hopes had been high, for the next twenty they'd at least been existent, but by now Hermione had all but given up.

_We've walking alone almost an hour and still nothing's happened, _she thought. _Whatever Ginny says it's clear he doesn't like me that way. I've been so stupid! It's not going to happen. The thing with Lavender should have spelled it out for me, but no, I had to be naïve and believe in knights in shining armor and happy endings! But it's hopeless, everything is hopeless…_

He took her hand.

…_or not.

* * *

_

**AN: Good reviews make me want to write more stuff people will like. Bad reviews make me want to write better stuff. They really do affect me, so please leave one? Non-reviewers, a number between 1 and 10 will be quick and painless to write andmake me soincredibly happy. Please?**

**Thank you.**


	6. More than a teaspoon

**Disclaimer: JKR owns the Potterverse. I don't even own the "e" at then end.**

**AN: I should be sleeping. I have to get up early tomorrow to catch a plane. But insomnia and plot bunnies plague me and here I am.

* * *

_Happiness, gratitude, hope, anger, frustration, bitterness, envy, sadness, disappointment, shame, dread, apprehension, fear, amusement, confidence, courage, confusion, vulnerability, embarrassment, guilt, remorse, desire, love…_**

"You said I had the emotional range of a teaspoon once, you were wrong…that doesn't happen very often."

"I know you don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon, but…" she pauses, then starts again resolutely, "…I sometimes wish you had some emotions you don't."

"Such as?"

A pause, then, "Love…for me…the romantic kind."

"Wrong yet again."

"Do you mean…?"

But, true to his gender, he doesn't want to talk about his feelings and kisses her instead.

* * *

**AN: If I were to come back from Las Vegas with lots of reviews I'd feel obligated to write lots of fics to make up for all the time I was gone when my reviewers were not. If I don't get a lot of reviews I'll just have to assume that no one missed me. Please, _please_ review!**

**Thank you.**


	7. Oh

**Disclaimer: JK owns Potter. I own my doggie. Sue me if you want, but don't you dare take my doggie away. If you do I'll go on a murderous rampage and kill everyone except for girls wearing uncomfortable heels, with whom I'll sympathize.**

**AN: I'm back! I survived the wedding, outdoors in scorching heat, wearing heels. I was able to stay awake through the three hour graduation running on four hours of sleep (who schedules a graduation for 9AM? Do they expect us to roll out of bed and teleport there?) And I was able to keep from going insane from worrying about and missing my dog whose pet sitter, ten minutes from the airport, called us because SHE HAD FORGOTTEN HIS NAME.

* * *

**

"Why'd you kiss Lavender?"

"Because you kissed Krum."

"Oh."

"Why'd you kiss Krum?"

"He kissed me."

"Oh."

"Did you like kissing Lavender?"

"Sort-of, but I wished it was you."

"Oh."

"Did you like kissing Krum?"

"A little. I cried the first time."

"Really? What'd he do?"

"Nothing, I waited until I was alone."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

"I was hoping he freaked out."

"Oh."

"Why'd you cry?"

"Because I wanted it to be you."

"…"

"…"

"Bloody hell, don't cry! I thought you wanted me to kiss you!"

"I'm crying because I'm happy, you prat, now shut up and kiss me again!"

**

* * *

AN: In a way I cheated on this one. I couldn't think of a way that they would ever have this conversation, so I just skipped ahead to the conversation giving no explanation. Was it horrible? Do you wish I had stayed in Las Vegas in our hotel that charged $10.99 PER DAY, which my parents weren't willing to pay, obviously, for internet access? Please review!**

**Thank you.**


	8. Stupid, Uninteresting Asparagus

**Disclaimer: JK owns Potter. I'm not JK, and I'm not rich. It's painful to admit. I should be the one suing you for inflicting emotional pain on me that I may never recover from.**

**AN: No idea where this came from. None.

* * *

**

I'm stabbing my asparagus. Why? Because I've tried to think about this asparagus but my mind keeps returning to Ron, my best friend and the love of my life, anyway. Stupid, uninteresting asparagus.

"Hermione is there a bug on your asparagus?"

"What?"

"Your asparagus. You're glaring at it and stabbing it. Is there a bug?"

"No, Ron, I was just thinking."

"Oh."

He's leaving; I must be as uninteresting as my asparagus. However, with a bug on it, my asparagus would be interesting. And if _asparagus_ can be interesting, then there's hope for me. Now…where can I get a bug?

* * *

**AN: Was it totally bizarre? In a good or a bad way? Please review!**

**Thank you.**


	9. Like and Love

**Disclaimer: JK owns HP. It's as easy as ABC. **

**AN: Sat down and started writing. Now, why does that sound familiar?**

* * *

Hermione Granger liked cleanliness. She liked order. She loathed dirt.

Her mother wasn't aloud to touch her after gardening until she washed her hands, even though she always wore gloves.

Hermione Granger didn't like boys because they were "cute." She liked intelligence. She liked sensitivity.

While other girls swooned over actors, singers, models and the like, she admired inventors, doctors and scientists.

Then she met a cute little boy with dirt on his nose. It was clear right away he was no scientist, nor could he be described as sensitive.

Hermione Granger liked many things, but she loved Ronald Weasley.

**

* * *

AN: Anything you have to say about it I'd love to hear. Even a number between 1 and 10 is enough.**

**Thank you!**


	10. What He Meant

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by Rowling, who is rolling in dough. If I'm lucky I get to roll cookie dough.

* * *

**

When he first met her he thought she was a stuck up know-it-all who didn't care what people thought of her.

The first time she helped him he thought she was just showing off and he called her a nightmare. He thought it was true, too, but when she cried everything changed.

He realized she had feelings. He began to have feelings for her.

When he called her a nightmare that first time she helped him he never meant to make her cry.

When she helped him five years later and he told her he loved her, he meant that.

* * *

**AN: Review, please? At least leave a number between 1 and 10?**

**Thank you!**


	11. What is Love?

**Disclaimer: HP is JK Rowling's which means it's not mine which means my destiny will be forever reduced to writing fan fiction and daydreaming.**

**AN: It's Ron's POV…just thought I'd say so because that's not really clear until the end…**

* * *

What is love, anyway? Because it has to be more than pain and longing…than lost chances and dashed hopes…than the pang of being so close, yet so far away…

Maybe not, though…maybe that's the point…maybe love is when you invest yourself so utterly and completely into one person that it's inevitable for it to either make or break you. Or both.

Maybe it's everything and nothing.

Maybe it's what you make of it.

What happens if you never make anything of it, though? I'm not about to wait around and find out…

"Hermione…can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

**AN: Hmm…I actually kind-of like this one, but since I'm horrible at judging my own work it's probably the most ghastly thing ever written. Hmm…ghastly…not a word I use often…is it accurate for this? Review, please!**

**Thank you.**


	12. Look of Love

**Disclaimer: _JK Rowling owns Harry Potter! I'm not JK Rowling! _–everyone stares- _Thought you ought to know. _–faints-**

* * *

"Hermione, why are you staring at me?"

_He caught me!_ "I'm just thinking, Ron."

_Of course she wasn't looking at me. _"About what?"

"Things I love."_ Why'd I say that?_

"Like…?"

"You…and Harry!"

"Oh."

-:-

"Are you thinking about things you love again?"

"How'd you know?"

"You have that faraway, wistful look again. Why do you always look at me when you think about things you love?"

"I don't!" _He's catching on!_

"Oh." _Why'd I get my hopes up?_

-:-

"Now _you're_ looking at _me _while thinking about something else with a faraway, wistful look." _Could he…?_

"I'm not thinking about something else." _Oops!_

"Really?"

"Y-yes."

"I wasn't, either."

"…"

"…"

**

* * *

AN: I love reviews to the point that I'm sure it's unhealthy. But to not have at least one unhealthy habit it unhealthy, despite what doctors may tell you to the contrary. Please review!**

**Thank you.**


	13. Nothing Really

**Disclaimer: Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree, J-K-OWNS-THEM-COM-PLETE-LY.

* * *

**

"What are you doing, Ron?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Who said you shouldn't?"

"If I should, _tell_ me."

"Who said you should?"

"…"

"Come on, don't walk away!"

"…"

"Hermione!"

"…"

"Hermione, _please_, can't we just kiss and make up?"

"_What_?"

"I-I mean make up! _Just _make up! Not…you know, anything else…"

"Oh…then, no."

"Hermi—what do you mean '_then_, no'? Would you have said yes if I'd meant…not just make up?"

"Figure it out."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I think I figured it out."

"I should hope so…so, what _were_ you doing?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothing really."

**

* * *

AN: Reviews. So quick and easy to write. So very appreciated by the author. I fail to see a downside. However, if you have one, feel free to review and tell me what it is!**

**Thank you.**


	14. The Sleeping Beauty Spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Sleeping Beauty, or I'd have to simultaneously be J. K. Rowling and whoever the heck owns Sleeping Beauty. And Disney owns the Sleeping Beauty movie (I think) but it was a story first (again, I think) but, still, Disney must, to some extent, own it, so that would mean I'd have to be a whole _company_ simultaneously along with J. K. Rowling, which is physically impossible. And do you know what's even more physically impossible? Simultaneously being all that _and_ someone who is being sued.**

**AN: For some reason I was in mood to write something set after Ron and Hermione had all ready gotten together, so here we are.

* * *

**

"Hey, Hermione, what are you reading about?"

"The Sleeping Beauty Spell."

"That really exists?"

"Yes. Since the spell for eternal sleep is so difficult a dark wizard made a spell to make a person sleep until true love's kiss, since those are so rare. Now it's illegal."

"_Illegal_?"

"Naturally, it's a dangerous spell."

"Oh, the _spell_."

"What'd you think I meant?"

"Kissing your true love."

"No! That'sperfectly legal!"

"Good. I thought I was going to Azkaban!"

"You consider me your true love?"

"Er...well..."

"If you meant Lavender, I'll kill you."

"No! I meant you!"

"I love you, too."

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

**AN: Terrible? Bearable? Review, please!**

**Thank you.**


	15. Hints

**Disclaimer: JK owns and gives no loans -sigh-

* * *

**

"You need to tell Hermione you love her!" Ginny said, then glared at Harry until he nodded.

"How?" Ron said.

They jumped at Hermione's voice. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" Ron said.

"Come join us!" Ginny said, then, turning to Ron, "SAY, Ron, MY GLOVE YOU…are sitting on it."

"No, I'm not," Ron said.

"Right," Ginny said. "Well, pray TELL, HERMIONE, is my glove HIGH ABOVE YOU?"

"No…?" Hermione said.

"Let's go look for it," Harry said.

"Okay," Ginny said. "_I LOVE_ that glove, _YOU_ know."

She and Harry left.

"What was _that_ about?" Hermione asked.

"No idea."

**

* * *

AN: Reviews are god's gift to writers. Who wants to be a god? **


	16. Hey, Giant Squid

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, yappity, yappity yap. And the scary part is you all know what I mean by that. **

**AN: I found out the giant squid thing on a trivia string cheese wrapper and inspiration struck…enjoy…

* * *

**

"Giant squids have larger eyes than any other animal," Hermione said as she and Ron sat by the lake.

"That's something only you, the amazing Hermione, would know," Ron said.

"Amazing?" she repeated.

"Well…yeah," he said, blushing.

An awkward silence followed.

"So…can the Giant Squid see China?" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ooh! Can he see the future? Hey, Giant Squid! Will I ever make Auror? Who'll win the Quidditch World Cup? Will she yes?"

"What?" Hermione said.

"Nothing," he said, bright red.

Once he'd left, she said quietly, "Hey, Giant Squid…will he ever ask me?"

* * *

**AN: Review, pretty please, with sugar on top? Unless you don't eat sugar, in which case, with artificial sweetener on top? Unless you don't eat artificial sweeteners, in which case, review and tell me what you _do_ eat?**


	17. Whistling

**Disclaimer: 1…2…3, NOT IT!

* * *

**

Hermione wasn't sure what happened. Whistling lessons with Ron hadn't been on today's agenda.

"Press your tongue against your bottom teeth, put your mouth in a small 'O' and blow, adjust everything until you get a sound, and lick your lips if they're dry."

She began to blow, he watched her. Nothing.

Embarrassment fueling her determination she kept blowing, occasionally adjusting and licking her lips. Ron's eyes never left her mouth.

For what felt like the hundredth time she licked her lips and prepared to blow, but something got in the way. Ron's lips. On hers.

Who needed whistling, anyway?

**

* * *

AN: How is it no one can explain how to whistle other than, "well, there's blowing involved…"? That's pretty unhelpful to someone with less then a month to learn and who was actually supposed to by last Thanksgiving because…well, you don't need to hear the whole sad story. Reviews would make it better, though!**

**Thank you.**


	18. Dictionary

**Disclaimer: Look up "disclaimer" in the dictionary.

* * *

**

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Is the word 'dictionary' in the dictionary?"

"Why don't you look it up?"

"Why? Don't you know?"

"Well…why would I look up 'dictionary' when I already know what it means?"

"You mean there's a word _you _don't know the exact definition of?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"_Yes_."

"_Really_?"

"Yes, as hard as it is to believe the walking dictionary doesn't have the definition for something, I don't."

"I don't think of you as a walking dictionary, Hermione. You mean much more to me then that."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Ron."

"No problem…so you _really_ don't know?"

**

* * *

AN: The other day I wanted to look up "dictionary" but my blasted dictionary was missing, thus this fic was born. Eventually I just went to dictionary dot com, but it's just not the same. I looked up "review" too and, while there are many definitions, none of them include "reading and running."**

**Thank you.**


	19. Can I Ask You Something?

**Disclaimer: _D_on't _I_ntend to _S_teal _C_redit for _L_oved _A_rrangements of _I_nk by _M_uch _E_nvied _R_owling.

* * *

**

It was one of her biggest pet peeves.

"_Can I ask you something?_"

_YOU JUST DID! _she always wanted to shout. "May I ask you something personal?" She could understand, or "Could you give me some advice about this?" was okay, too. But, "Can I ask you something?" was enough to drive her up the wall. She'd heard every reason and excuse. People say it because they're nervous; don't want to overstep their boundaries; don't want to catch you off guard, blah, blah, blah. She didn't care; nothing could change how she felt—

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Ron."

* * *

**AN: This isn't a pet peeve of mine, exactly, but I've always thought it strange. Review, please? I'm leaving for a week and would love coming home to lots of reviews!**

**Thank you.**


	20. Ten Reasons

**Disclaimer: I can't own HP because:**

**1.) J**

**2.) K**

**3.) R**

**4.) O**

**5.) W**

**6.) L**

**7.) I**

**8.) N**

**9.) G**

**10.) 's**

**AN: I've returned from my Aunt and Uncle's, where my parents shipped me off to while they vacationed for their anniversary, but I love my Aunt and Uncle's, so…you don't care, on with the fic…**

* * *

Ten reasons I can't be in love with Ronald Weasley: 

10.) We're complete opposites, and NOT the kind that attract.

9.) He's my best mate.

8.) The Lavender thing didn't break my heart…Just annoy me, that's all…

7.) He's nothing like my idea of the perfect guy…Except the eyes. And the hair. And the voice. And the smile, the laugh, the personality, the…no, NO! I am NOT in love with Ronald Weasley, he's:

6.) Insensitive,

5.) Immature,

4.) Clueless,

3.) Unmotivated (in school),

2.) Uncoordinated (everywhere),

And the number one reason why I can't be in love with Ronald Weasley:

1.) He has to say it first.

**

* * *

AN: Review because: **

**1.) I'll LOVE it.**

**2.) It's easy,**

**3.) painless,**

**4.) quick,**

**5.) helpful,**

**6.) inspiring,**

**7.) nice,**

**8.) what keeps me going.**

**9.) It can even be -shock- fun!**

**And the number one reason to review:**

**10.) I went to the trouble to come up with ten reasons, it's the least you can do!**

**Thank you.**


	21. Explode

**Disclaimer: JKR might be me in a previous life, sent to the future…it could happen…**

**AN: For some reason I wanted to write Hermione saying "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

* * *

**

"If you learn too much your head will explode," Ron said.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Hermione said.

"Just wait," Ron said. "First your heart speeds up and you can't think straight and you get flushed and feverish and then...BAM!"

"That's preposterous, Ron," Hermione said.

"What makes it so preposterous?" Ron said.

"Because if that were really true it would mean that I was about to explode every time you came into the room and, as you can see, it's yet to happen," she said and left.

The poor boy never did get what she meant.

**

* * *

AN: There's a reason 'review' rhymes with 'love you.'**

**Thank you.**


	22. Crying

**Disclaimer: In my wildest dreams I have my _own_ bestselling series, not someone else's.

* * *

**

He made me cry.

I cried when he called me a nightmare.

I cried when he wouldn't speak to me in third year.

I cried when he didn't ask me to the ball.

I cried when he did ask me to the ball.

I cried when he kissed Lavender.

All through the funeral I didn't let a single tear fall and I told myself there would be no more crying, that I'd be strong and stop thinking the adults would handle things and take care of myself.

But when he offered his shoulder I cried as I never had before.

* * *

**AN: I've gotten reviews asking if this fic is complete. Honestly? I have no idea. When I get inspiration for a drabble I write it, and when I write a drabble I put it here. This may be the last one forever, for a year or for an hour. I'll mark this fic as complete because I don't know and all the drabbles in here are complete.**

**People also comment on shortness. These are 100 word drabbles (when I first learned of drabbles I was told they were supposed to be 100 words, but people on this site seem to have varied definitions of "drabble.") These are all 100 words. (However, when I first started writing these I made the mistake of trusting the word count on Microsoft Word to be accurate, so the ones in the beginning may not be exactly 100 words.)**

**Thank you.**


	23. No Witty Remarks Came to Mind

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! (Can all the lawyers in the back hear me?)**

**AN: It seems drabbles are all I have time to write these days…

* * *

**

Ron was having real trouble with this, making Hermione appreciate it all the more.

"You can dance with…not that you need my permission to…I trust you, not that you need…he just doesn't seem worthy, even if it's just one dance…Oh, bloody hell, just go!"

Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore. She giggled.

"I love you, Ron."

She then realized what she'd said and the giggling stopped.

He'd once made the same error. She'd broken the tension with a witty remark.

He found that no witty remarks came to his mind, though her lips came to his.

**

* * *

AN: This was hastily typed in the middle of doing fifty other things and it's taken all weekend to find time to post it, so it's not very well edited. Catapult constructive criticism and corrections.**

**Thank you :) **


	24. Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own it (insert wit here.)

* * *

**

Time…

When she'd thought they had enough to fill the world…

When she'd thought for the first time that they didn't…

When she'd thought they had none of it left…

When her heart had stopped keeping it correctly at unpredictable instances…and in more ways the one…

When they both realized they'd been wasting it, and stopped…

When she wished _it_ would stop…

When, when, _when_…

"Hermione? I'm home!"

Snapped out of her thoughts she remembered what had started them and glared at her husband as he entered.

"I know, I know," Ron said, hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry I'm late."

**

* * *

AN: Review. Please (por favor, per piacere, s'il vous plait, kudasai, bevakasha...) **

**Thank you (don't push it.)**


	25. What It's About

**Disclaimer: I could tatoo "I am JK Rowling" to my forehead and I wouldn't be sued. Though I might be put in an insane asylum…

* * *

**

Hermione knew he wouldn't take this well, but for him to go _completely _white…(_where did all the freckles _go?)

"B-but, _why_?"

"Well," she said. "You either want everything and won't get it or you don't really want anything because everything in the realm of possibility you'd have bought yourself if—"

He kissed her.

"Christmas, Hermione, is about spending time with people you love," he said matter-of-factly, though his face was blazing. "Happy Christmas."

He walked away.

_Maybe I judged Christmas a _bit_ too harshly_…she thought. Then she froze, horrified, _Now what do I get him to top _that?

* * *

**AN: Reviews make me feel guilty for how little I'm writing these days and prompt me to find some way of procuring time for it more :)**

**Thank you!**


	26. Making Conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't even own sparkplugs.

* * *

**

"You're not talking to me."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

He stares.

"That's exactly your problem. Usually one could say something like 'dad's discovered sparkplugs.' But if asked you can't say you want to discuss _sparkplugs_."

"Well…you wouldn't use sparkplugs as a conversation starter!"

"Yes you would. You'd have planned that line for hours, just to make conversation, just to make her laugh."

"…Oh."

"Yeah."

He starts to leave.

"Ron!"

Pause. Turn.

"Yeah?"

"I…I want to talk about sparkplugs."

He stares.

"You're such a dork, Hermione."

Then, without hesitation, he crosses over and kisses her.

**

* * *

AN: This is based on a true story…only mine didn't include romance, just a long rant about how asking someone what they want to talk about just ruins it because most conversation-starting lines aren't anything important enough to be expounded on.**

**Please review! They help me improve my writing, and make my friend look at the number of e-mails in my inbox and pout, saying "You have more friends than I do!"**

**Thank you.**


End file.
